I Like You
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Blaine's a new kid in Ms. Peters' kindergarten class who's attracted to the quiet kid in the corner. All he wanted to do was spark up a friendship. - COMPLETE!


"Boys. Girls. This is Blaine Anderson, he'll be joining our kindergarten. Please welcome him and make him feel at home." Ms. Peters said as she introduced the little, curly haired boy that stood next to her in the front of the room.

"Welcome!" The entire class greeted Blaine. Blaine hung his head, he wasn't sure if he fit in with the others. Ms. Peters gave Blaine a little nudge to find a seat somewhere on the carpet. Blaine looked up at her with his wide, hazel eyes.

"Go ahead, they won't bite." Ms. Peters encouraged. Blaine studied the group of kids in front of him. He found a kid in the back corner looking lonely. Blaine slowly approached the boy and took a seat next to him. Ms. Peters began the day.

"Hi." Blaine whispered to the lonely boy who didn't acknowledge if even noticed his presence next to him, "My name is Blaine." Blaine went on after waiting for a response which he did not get, "What's your name?"

The boy looked over at Blaine, "Kurt." He said simply.

"I like that name." Blaine smiled, "Do you like my name?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know." He said, "Should I?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. My mommy says I was named after my great grandfather."

"That's nice." Kurt said.

"Blaine! Kurt! Please don't talk during story. I understand it to be your first day here, Blaine but I expect more from you, Kurt. You both get a warning but if it continues I have no choice but to hold you after.

"Sorry." The two boys murmured. Kurt didn't pay attention to Blaine for the rest of story. He didn't notice how Blaine scooted closer to him, or how he kept glancing over at him either.

At snack Kurt took his seat at the table closest to Ms. Peters' desk. Blaine joined him, he felt comfortable around Kurt, more than he has with any other kid. Kurt was startled when he heard the sound of juice box hit the table.

"Hi again." Blaine greeted as he sat down in the chair across from Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt replied back.

"Why are you all alone?" Blaine asked. He was curious.

Kurt shrugged, "Nobody wants to be my friend, I guess."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I don't worry about it." Kurt said.

"I wanna be your friend." Blaine said. He was serious too. He didn't know why anybody would hate Kurt. He seemed like a lovely guy.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

At playtime Blaine ran to the blocks and Kurt went to the little library like he did everyday. Blaine noticed his new friend sitting on a beanbag with a book all alone. Blaine put the block he was holding down and came up to him.

"Kurt." He said.

"Blaine." Kurt acknowledged, not looking up from his book.

"Do you want to play with the blocks with me?" Blaine asked.

"I don't like playing with the blocks." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Oh, well, do you wanna play with the cars instead?" Blaine then asked. Kurt shook his head and returned to his book.

"I like to read." Kurt said when he realized Blaine wasn't leaving.

"Oh?" Blaine said. He then went to the bookshelf and found a book he enjoyed then sat down on the bean bag next to Kurt. He opened up the book but didn't read it. Instead he leaned in to Kurt and watched him read.

"Do you like this book?" Blaine asked.

"I never actually read it before." Kurt said. Blaine sat there silently for a second.

"Why won't you play with the other kids?" Blaine then asked.

"Because nobody likes me. I sit alone at snack and playtime because nobody wants to be my friend." Kurt said.

"I already said I wanna be your friend." Blaine said.

"People just don't like me like that." Kurt said.

"But I do. I like you." Blaine pointed out.

"They all leave me for new people. I know you'll do the same." Kurt said.

"No I won't. I'll be your friend forever and ever. And we'll do everything together. And you'll never be lonely ever again." Blaine said. Kurt smiled, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I like you too." Kurt said.

* * *

_***** 17 years later *****_

"I'm not sure I'm ready..." Kurt hesitated as he stood in front of the mirror in his dressing room.

"Of course you are." His friend, Rachel said, "And there's a guy who's just as nervous as you are but if he believed he was ready to pop the question two years ago and you were ready to say yes then you are ready to do this."

Kurt swallowed as he thought about it, "I couldn't imagine life without Blaine. He was my best friend, my _first_ friend and I guess I'm nervous to commit to _that_. That I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Which is what I want more than anything. I never told him how much he means to me except that _I like him... that I love him_."

"That's where you need to work off of." Rachel said, "You want him there with you until the day you die and your scared. This is what everybody's like on their wedding day."

"I like him... I will like him forever... I love him. And I'll keep on liking him - loving him. I want to do this. My entire life I've waited for this and for all the time I knew Blaine I knew I wanted him here for this. I just never imagined-" Kurt cut himself off, "I just never imagined I'll like him as much as I do today. As much as I did when... when I found love. When I found that he's the one I love. _The one_."

"I think Blaine's gonna find you the most beautiful man alive in this tux." Rachel said.

"He already does. He's always had." Kurt said, "Even when he didn't know it yet."


End file.
